The proliferation of intelligent devices in our everyday lives has driven the evolution of nonvolatile memory, such as NAND flash, to support those devices. In order to reduce the cost per gigabyte NAND flash, memory devices have become denser by packing more data in the same silicon area, by scaling the size of the flash cells, and storing more bits in each of them, but this cell-size shrinkage has come at the cost of read back reliability. A mechanism must be found to provide the desired data reliability while minimizing the repetitive reads of the NAND flash page.
Thus, a need still remains for a storage system with data reliability mechanism to provide improved data reliability and recovery. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.